


Forbidden love

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:32:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Like Romeo and Juliet.





	Forbidden love

Our story begins after a class of Defence Against The Dark Arts taught by Professor Quirrell. The Professor is meeting with Marietta Edgecombe, a student who he has taken a particular shine to.

Marietta asked, "Why did you ask me to stay behind after class, Professor; was my spell casting not good enough today?"

Professor Quirrell assured her, "Y-Your spell casting was t-top notch, Marietta; I m-mean Miss Edgecombe."

Marietta frowned. "Then, why am I here; Sir?"

Professor Quirrell explained, "I j-j-j-just wanted to t-t-t-tell you how m-m-m-m-m..."

He trailed off, unable to utter the word he was trying to say.

Marietta comforted him, "There, there; Professor," she suggested, "Why don't you try again?"

Professor Quirrell took a very deep breath and then said, "T-Thank you, Ma--," he caught his mistake and corrected himself, "M-Miss Edgecombe."

Marietta insisted, "If it's easier for you, you can call me Mary when no one else is around; Sir."

Professor Quirrell smiled. "C-Can I?" 

Marietta nodded.

Professor Quirrell told her, "Then, you c-can call me Q-Q-Quirinus."

Marietta suggested, "How about Quirry?"

Professor Quirrell beamed, "I l-l-like it."

Marietta inquired, "What were you trying to say earlier, Quirry?"

Professor Quirrell told her, "I j-just wanted to tell y-y-you how m-m-m-much I admire and l-l-l-l-love you, Mary."

Marietta beamed, "Aw, that's sweet. I love you too."

Professor Quirrell gasped. "Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-You do?"

Marietta nodded and smirked. "I think your stutter is cute, Quirry."


End file.
